The Birthday Party
by Keahi Mitsahima
Summary: A nice little birthday party that ends with one twin getting more than a good birthday present. Rated T for slight cussing.


Hello people. I am very sorry for the reason for doing ANYTHING but review. All will be o-tay soon..

* * *

The brunette sipped her drink loudly, her eyes stayed fixated at the chocolate cake in the middle of the table. Her fingernails tapping rhythmically against wood causing the half demon next to her to growl out loud, "Will you stop that?"

His eyes shifted over at her, angry blue-fire challenged her violet ones. She shrugged and decided to make her hand into a fist.

The other half demon lounged back, looking at the human girl and his brother with a smirk,

"So when can we eat? We can't just have that…." His light blue eyes flew over to the three layered cake, "Sitting there all tempting us and all that."

He licked his lips. The other half demon rolled his eyes heavenward, lip curling, "When the rest of the girls get here, that's when."

After finishing off her cold drink, the short haired girl pulled a face, bit her lip and sighed, "You know…"

Both men looked at her.

"Yeah?" the one who wore his ivory bangs around his eyes lifted his brow, "Go on."

"We can always occupy our time before they get here. Instead of staring at the cake, we can play cards!" She looked at their expressions and neither made a positive look. Trying again, she cleared her throat,

"How about chess!"

The half devil with the slicked back hair leaned back, his arm over the chair; a derisive snort was all he was able to voice out. The other twin cocked a grin,

"Little girl, you sure you want to do that? Chess doesn't look like something you'd be interested in."

"Wait." She narrowed her eyes, "You think I can't take you on?"

"I think you can." He nodded slowly, then raised his chin and stared at her a little longer than she'd like. She cleared her throat, "Just goes to show you who's really prejudice around here."

"Prejudice? What do you mean?"

"You judge me, because I am human, I am a girl, and most of all, I look like someone…."

He finished her sentence with a half grin, "Like someone who needs a spanking."

She ignored him and looked away.

"How about checkers? Maybe?" He looked at his brother, "What do you think?"

"As if you cared what I thought for once." The other countered, his expression bored.

Before the brunette could utter another reply, the door opened loudly, revealing two different women: A blonde in tight black spandex and the other with red hair covering one eye.

"About fricking time, girls." This came from the one without the jacket, half naked, revealing his muscular, but trim build.

"Everyone miss me?" The blonde winked at them, her hip cocked out, "I thought I'd bring drinks!" She pulled out a bag that was hanging on her shoulders and took out beer bottles and expensive whiskey brands.

"Madame, I don't drink." Came the lazy reply who sat bored, his blue sleeved arms folded over, a slight playful smirk on his angular features.

"Hell yeah, woman. You know what I've been thinking." The other twin countered back.

"I veel get de plates!" The redhead excitedly said and with a hop, skip, and jump, she ran into the kitchen.

As the night wore on, the chocolate cake was consumed, mostly by the two boys who gobbled it up like no tomorrow. The half naked half demon patted his naked tummy, then stretched out his arms, revealing his somewhat less than hairy armpits. He had smudges of chocolate on the side of his mouth. The other more sophisticated twin gave him an indolent look,

"Why he is related to me I don't know."

The female whose hair covered her hair exclaimed out loud, "Vow! Et izz amazing dat de two devil hunters can eet zo vast!"

"It's chocolate, hon," the blonde winked, "They've always loved chocolate since they were little."

They all stopped dead in their tracks, the brunette stopped chewing, her eyes widened, while the redheads one eye widened as well. The men looked at her curiously,

"And how do you know what we like since we were little?" The colder twin replied with a snort.

"I-I er," the tall female drew her blonde brows together, "I don't know." Then released a sigh, "No matter. I hate it when I get these feelings!"

"Feelings of what?"

"Nothing..nothing." She waved her hand in a manner that this was of no significance.

"HAY!" piped the redhead, her full lips puckered, "Leet uz plaay wit' poker!"

"Strip poker!" said the excited response from the blonde and she tried to high five the red head, but the female only looked at the blonde's hand in a funny manner, "Wat iz dis?"

The brunette was quiet the whole time, she felt really uncomfortable at times to be with so many demons in the same room. In fact, she felt like she did not belong. Taking a deep sigh, she stood up, "I think I shall go now." She looked at the twins, "Happy birthday you two and thanks for inviting me."

Before she could leave her chair, the half naked twin caught her arm, "Whoa, no need to leave like that, babe, you're staying until the party is over."

"Yes, yes," said the long willowy blonde, "Don't we have presents to open!" turning to look at the pale haired half demon who was setting the human girl back down.

"I just LOVE presents!" this came from the redhead and everyone looked at her. Her blonde companion snorted, "Honey, it's for the boys, not you."

The redhead looked down, "It iz just dat no one had remembered my birthday."

"What?" The blonde snorted again, "What about that old gal you hang out with?"

"Matier!"

"Whoever. The granny, yeah."

"She do not know my birth origin."

They all looked at each other and the blonde tried again, "Would you like to open the presents instead of the boys doing it?"

The half naked half demon made an exclamation, "HEY!" then the blonde stopped him, her blue eyes widened in anger, "Shush."

His twin lazed back, watching the whole thing with languid indolence, "What could we have possibly gotten for our presents, O' mother dear?"

He was trying to be a bit mocking and that was always his forte, but the blonde smacked her lips, and in a pretended southern accent, "Ya'll need boxer shorts since I've been cleaning and doing your laundry that's what ya'll need." Then she looked at the forlorn redhead, "Come on, sweetie, let's get you over to the middle of the living room and I'll pile up all the pressies that me and the little girl bought for the boys."

"I am not a little girl." The brunette folded her arms, a disgruntled look on her face, "I am seventeen years old you know!"

"Yeah, honey, but you're the youngest of all of us." The blonde retorted.

"It's like me," The half devil with hair graced back elegantly half smiled, "They call me the cold devil and do I complain?"

"But, but you are cold."

"Have you ever touched me to see how cold I am?" He challenged.

"Whoa whoa whoa," His twin said, "I don't want no sexual tension between you two, okay?"

"Oh you're funny!" The short haired girl snorted, "I doubt me and him would ever…"

"No really, touch me." He challenged, ignoring the remarks his brother had said, "Tell me if I'm cold." Then raised his arms, "Ah, wait, I should take off my gloves and my jacket to show you how cold I am and then once and for all, you'll see I'm not the cold devil everyone claims I am."

"I want to touch!" The blonde joked happily.

"Wat about mee?" Whined the red head, "I want to open de pressies."

The brunette shook her head, "It's not that you are cold to the touch, it's the way you are, your whole expression! You're cold like the arctic and frozen like the iceberg."

"I'll show you who's cold." He stood up and pulled off his jacket and started to unbutton his midnight shirt and just before he was about to reveal his torso, the blonde whistled, "Lovely! We're going to get strip dancing! I just didn't think the strip dancing would be the birthday boys!"

The redhead was staring at the half devil, "I really want to zee! I want to know if you look exactly like the other one!"

"Oh honey, like two peas in a pod," came the blonde's response.

The other twin had already walked to the jukebox and banged on it a few times, "Alright, how about some dancing!"

Music came blaring out of the box. The blonde immediately started dancing and grabbed the redhead with her, "Come on, honey, let's get this party moving!"

"The pressies!" She retorted back, but was swayed into the blaring music with her demon female companion, both bodies swaying to the beat.

After a few songs, they hadn't noticed that the brunette and the slicked back half demon had left the room.

When the last beat died down, the twin cried out, "Where the hell is my brother and…."

"I saw dem go outside." She didn't get to finish her sentence when the grumbling twin started to go outside, but she stopped him, "Wait, I tink they went upstairs to the bedroom."

"Goddammit. I don't want those two together if it's the last thing…"

The willowy female in black spandex leaned against the juke box, "Why ever not? Are you jealous?"

"No!" He cried, a little too eager, "I think that he might try and hurt her. She's a bit fragile you know."

"Oh for crying out loud. She's not made of glass." Then snorted, "You think he'd try and kill her? He's not like that just because you two are always trying to kill each other."

When they reached the bedroom, it was closed and the pale haired angry half naked half demon knocked the door down. What he saw made his eyes widen.

"Shit."


End file.
